Rudely Awakened
by Da-Fonz
Summary: Self-Insert, Fonzie finds himself in Ylisse. The problem is of course, he has no recollection of how he got there. His goals are in order: 1.Not Die 2.Find out why he a couple holes in his memory 3.Have a bit of fun 4.Not Die. With these goals in mind, he sets out to Not Die.
1. Prologue

**Rudely Awakened**

**Rated T for violence,imagery and some swearing in English and Spanish (possible mild sexual themes)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The story is still on track and I'm not dead._

I started getting ready to head to bed.

_The Exalt is safe, and we now have two new members in the Shepherds. It couldn't have gone better except, I slipped up and almost called Marth by her name._

Suddenly, I felt a sword at my back.

"I have a few questions for you _friend."_

_Speak of the devil._

"Sure I'll play along."

"How did you know my name?"

"Your name? Marth right? Chrom and the others mentioned you."

"Do not test my patience."

_Figures that wouldn't work._

"Honestly I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about _Milady_."

I began to reach for the blanket

"Don't patronize me."

"I wouldn't dream of patronizing you. Especially, given my situation."

"I will give you one more chance to answer."

_Almost there._

"How do you know my name?"

_Got it._

"Unfortunately, I believe we are out of time for tonight."

"What are you talking ab-"

_NOW!_

I threw the blanket over her. Due to her proximity, she wasn't able to cut it in time. She tried and only succeeded in getting more tangled up in the sheets. While I probably could have answered her question and been done with it, I think my story might be a little far-fetched to believe even if she is from the future. Also, that might mess up the story somehow. Not to mention, I'm still trying to figure out how I got here. More, to the point, I saw my chance and tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me you dastard!"

Turns out a half year of martial arts can be helpful when it comes to pinning someone down so they don't stab you in any region.

"Dastard? Here I thought we were _friends." _I replied with a grin and a mischievous gleam in my eye.

_Hmm... She is actually pretty cute. She has a rather lovely pair of eyes. They almost remind me of... Wait remind me of who?_

* * *

**A/N That's it for today. It might be a little short but, it's supposed to be a teaser. I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, I can post the first chapter during the weekend.**

**-DF**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(FEA Time line: Prologue)**

* * *

_"It is impossible to live in the past, difficult to live in the present and a waste to live in the future." _  
―Frank Herbert

* * *

"_Another day done_."

I sat alone in my study, dark except for the single lamp I had left on. The silence was gently broken by the quiet vibrations of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Fonzie?"

"Who else?" I teased.

"I was just checking to see how you were doing. You haven't come out of you house for a couple of days. I don't want to lecture you but, this isn't what-"

"Sorry but, I am more than capable of deciding what to do with myself."

"You've been doing marvelously if I might add."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it. _I _am going to deal with this _my way_."

"If you insist. Just be careful okay? Talk to you later Fonzie."

"I will. See you around Sarah."

As I hung up I thought. "Do I really seem all that off? Bah, she's just worried about you. She always was a worrywart." I began to gather my things and prepared to head off to bed.

"I can squeeze in a chapter before bed." I said quietly to myself; as I booted up my 3DS. The familiar intro began to play as I immersed myself into the world known as Ylisse. However, instead of the start menu, a phrase appeared on my screen.

"Do you wish to forget?" The screen said. Below it were two options; Yes and No.

"What the heck?"

I turned of my 3DS and booted it up again. Still, the message reappeared before me.

"Do you wish to forget?" It asked me again.

I pondered for a few seconds and then hit yes. I was curious to what it would do.

"Are you sure? Everything has it's price." It said displaying Yes and No once again.

I hit yes without hesitation. Suddenly, before I realized what had happened, I found myself spinning in a vortex of blue. I felt as if something was tearing, and I watched as a silver mass fell away from me, lost to the void. As soon as the mass left my sight, I began to feel as if my head was splitting open and my eyes were tearing themselves out of their sockets. Finally, darkness granted me rest from my agony.

**-o-o-**

"Is he alright?"

"He's breathing."

"Let's get him to the village."

"Is that safe? He is well armed."

"He doesn't look like a brigand."

"That sword is far too nice to be a brigand's"

"We will take him to the village and that's final."

I sat up with a start. I heard a scream and the thunk of wood. I looked over to see a girl cleaning up a basin of water. I began to get out of bed to help her with the spill. She came over and gently tried to push me back into bed but, I would have none of it.

"I am fine, you needn't worry about me."

I took a good look at the girl. She was clad in a long dress, a simple blouse, and a strange hat covering her blond hair.

"Is it the Renaissance Festival already?" I asked her.

"Renaissance Festival?" She looked at me as if I were daft.

"Um yes. We are in Kansas City right?"

"No sir, we are in the Halidom of Ylisse."

"_There is no way friggin way_."

After I helped the girl clean up the mess, I left the room and went downstairs; half-expecting my friends to pop and say "Got You!" or "Surprise!" Instead, I found myself in a simple entrance with a woman behind a counter.

"Ma'am; where am I?"

"So you are awake. You had us worried for a bit. We found you laying in the middle of the road. Lucky we found you instead of bandits."

"Bandits?"

"Yes, they prowl these parts as of late. Oh, and to answer your question stranger you are in Ylisse."

"_Christ. How did I get here_?_ Last thing I remember was finishing my conversation with Sarah_."

As impossible as this woman's claim was, something made me believe her. I was actually in Fire Emblem Awakening! As I began to think what I should ask her, a man rushed in and said "The brigands are here!"

"Here are you things stranger." The woman said with a hint of urgency in her voice as she handed me a pouch of what I could only assume was money by the way it jingled, a pack with what seemed like provisions, a staff, and a sword. The sword was simple, save for some engravings going down the center of the blade. The handle was gold and it was simply wrapped with leather. I stared at it wondering what the bloody hell I was going to do with this.

A scream shattered my thoughts. The man at the door fell forward a large gash on his back. His murderer laughed and said " Who's next?"

I charged at the man sword in hand. He laughed and easily blocked my blow pushing me back.

"Is that all you got boy?" He taunted. "This is how a real man fights." He swung at me with the full intention of decapitating me.

I rolled under his strike and stabbed him through before he recovered from his swing. I withdrew my blade and tossed him aside as if it were second nature to me. My mind screamed; "You just killed this man!" I looked at his broken body, and despite my thoughts; I felt nothing towards him other than the simple rationalization of "It's either him or me."

"_What kind of monster have I become?_" I thought in silent horror. Pushing those thoughts aside, I went outside, only to be greeted by the coppery odor of blood and the sickly sweet smell of burning flesh. Regardless of my rationalizations, I began to vomit all over the road. That was a bit of relief to the small part of mind that thought I had become a stone-cold killer.

**-o-o-**

"Hail traveler!" I heard someone yell.

"Huh?"

I watched as a man with blue hair, a girl with blond hair and crazy pigtails, and a brown-haired man on horseback arrived; followed by woman in a strange cloak with a black pony tail. "_Son of a Bitch._" Was the only thing that came to mind as the realization of who these people were dawned on me.

"Traveler? Are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Errr... Yes I am."

"Milord, I advise caution. He could be a brigand." Frederick warned.

"I don't think he is a brigand." The avatar said.

"Do you know him Pyrrha?" Frederick inquired.

"That's the name of one of the avatars I made." I thought to myself.

"No I don't but, I think we can trust him." She said.

"We do not have time for this. We need every one willing to fight. Also, he appears to be a healer as well." Chrom said.

"Traveler, will you escort my sister and aid her in finding survivors and healing those that have been injured?"

"Call me Fonzie, and consider it done."

"Milord you've just met the man!" Frederick protested.

"Peace Frederick, we do not have time to bicker."

"As you wish Milord."

As they rushed off to fight what I figured was Garrick and his men, Lissa said, "Shall we get going?"

"Lets." I said and we began to head off.

5 minutes later...

"Consider it done I said. Lets I said." I grumbled as I tried to stave off the brigands. I appeared to have caught the first bandit at the inn off guard. As I began to gain any sort of advantage over any bandit another would jump in forcing me to retreat. As soon as I backed up the mage would open up in an attempt to fry me. I was for all intents and purposes cornered. I no longer had any ground I could yield; behind me was the house Lissa and some of the villagers we had found were hiding in. It was time to change tactics. I drew the healing staff into my left hand and, with a what I hoped was a bloodcurdling roar. I charged at the bandits. In reality, my voice cracked so it didn't have quite the effect I had hoped, but I manged to force the bandits on the defensive. Turns out I knew how to fight with staff and sword, not that it made much of a difference, we just went back to the same old stalemate for about a few more seconds and then more bandits arrived. Five became seven, and now they were getting tired of playing games with me and actually began to try to kill me. Regretfully, I had been trying to kill them the who time. I blocked a bandit only to get his foot in my gut. I doubled over and received an arrow to my shoulder. I managed to stagger to my feet and deflect the blows meant for my head. The adrenaline coursing through my body abated, as if abandoning me to my fate. Now I began to fight like an animal cornered; no discipline; the swings of a man gone berserk. I received a blow to my back. My left arm was struck and rendered useless. I managed to kill the two closest to me who were caught off guard by my sudden change in demeanor. Two more arrows brought me to the floor.

"_Am I going to die here?_"

As darkness overcame me, I heard the faint clatter of hooves.

**-o-o-**

"He's waking up!"

"Oh gods my everything."

"That's great Fonzie!"

I opened my eyes to find Lissa and what I assumed was the village healer kneeling over me staffs in hand.

"The villagers!" I shot up, only to be rather roughly pushed back to the ground by Lissa.

"Wow, you're stronger than you look." I said to her.

"See Chrom who's delicate now!" She said as Chrom approached.

"Not now Lissa." Chrom said gently.

"Are you alright? I did not expect the bandits to be that tenacious." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known that." I said as he helped me up.

"We don't often find able sword hands who are capable of healing. Would you be interested in joining the Shepherds?"

"Milord I would advise caution."

"Frederick, like Pyrrha, he protected the lives of our people when he had no obligation to do so."

"If that is your wish Milord." Frederick said with a hint of resignation in his voice."

"I would be honored." I said.

"If I can go through the story, maybe beating it will get me out of here." I thought to myself.

"Shall we get going to Ylisstol?" Chrom asked.

"Very well Milord." Frederick said.

"Let's go." said Pyrrha.

"If we have to." Lissa grumbled.

"Alright what are we waiting for?" I asked and, we began to head down the road to Ylisstol.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's it for today folks. I hope you will like it. Whether you did or not I hope you review it. Thanks to FireEmblemMae and Fellblood Morgan for your reviews and follows. The next chapter will probably be up next weekend. I have a couple tests and some meetings I have to go to this week. Sorry about the delay.**

**-DF**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(FEA Chapter 1)**

* * *

Bear... God's gift to starving and confused trans-dimensional travelers everywhere.

"How can you guys eat that?"

"Take a bite, chew, then swallow."

Quiet chuckles and smirks.

"Very funny Fonzie."

"No charge Lissa."

I began to tear into my chunk of bear again.

"...you're messing with the food chain..."

_This game is godlike. Dammit Fonzie, it's not a game at least not to you. You almost died not all that long ago. You need to focus. Getting out of here can wait, not ending up a stain on the wall or as a pincushion should be your first priority. Everyone is going to bed. I guess I should go to bed too...Why do I feel like...I'm forgetting something?...So...Sleepy..._

_Burning? _

_Why is something burning?_

_Meirda! How could I forget?!_

I shot up to find the forest ablaze. I looked around to see that Lissa and Chrom were gone. Frederick was getting on his horse to search for them and Pyrrha was going into super tactician mode.

_The game doesn't do this scene justice. It looks like hell opened it's maw and unleashed everything it has to offer. All those blue portals make such a stark contrast, it's almost beautiful to look at. These gates are opening all over Ylisse... How many people are going to get killed by the Risen tonight?_

"Fonzie! Behind you!"

I turned around and I somehow managed to block the incoming sword from cleaving me in two. The problem was I was only able to draw my sword about halfway and the impact of the Risen's blade drove my own into my side.

"I hate to be a bother BUT, a little help would be appreciated."

"Right. Sorry."

Pyrrha rushed over to help me. She left my new best friend with no head and very little neck.

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy... Do your best to ignore the gash in my side... I'm self-conscious..."

_A faint smile. Battle humor is good. Don't screw it up by passing out._

I tore off my sleeves and used them as a temporary bandage. As soon as I was done we headed off to find the rest of the group. We found them rather quickly. The mysterious stranger (A.K.A Marth) was in the middle of being super mysterious and no one save for me noticed her leave. The only reason I did was because I knew to look for it. Meanwhile, Lissa was patching me up.

"Lissa, you wouldn't happen to know why we can't use staffs to heal ourselves would you?"

"Umm... I can't remember. I just know that we can't."

_Well that was helpful._

"Alright enough chit-chat we need to deal with these things."

_Pyrrha sounds so different when she's in super tactician mode._

"Never fear! I Virion archest of archers am here!"

_That means Sully is here too._

"I knew I shouldn'ta have left you guys."

"This could work. Sully right? Go to the edge of the woods near the left side of the fort. Frederick, you take the right. Chrom and Fonzie hold the center in front of the old fort. You're going to lure them in. Virion cover them from the ramparts. Lissa stay with me in case we have injured. When I give the order, Sully and Frederick you will charge in and mop up the rest. Any questions?"

Everyone moved off to there assigned positions. We waited for a bit and... nothing.

"I don't think they know where we are."

"I'm sure Pyrrha has taken that into account."

"I would hope so Chrom. She kind sorta holds our lives in that big brain of hers. Not to mention, I wouldn't want to end up extra toasty like our friendly neighborhood trees over there."

A smirk was my only reply. I heard a faint crackling and noticed that a thunder spell had been shot into the air. Within a few minutes, I began to hear the cracking of branches approaching the open field in front of us. The Risen began to emerge out of the woodwork. I guess we looked tasty, as soon as they saw us they charged, with the intent of getting a piece of us. By the pace they approached , it was only safe to assume that they wanted a rather large piece. As they approached about seventy paces from us, Virion opened fire on them. Despite their undead resilience, hitting them in the head seemed to bring them down easy enough.

_Virion definitely has the skills to back up all that talk of his about being the "archest of archers."_

They were at about fifty paces from us and closing quickly...thirty...fifteen...five...and contact.

What the Risen lacked in skills they made up for in numbers. Despite Virion's help, Chrom and I faced at around a dozen Risen. While Chrom seemed to be doing rather well against them, I was doing less than stellar. I was cut a couple of times, none of them serious, but they were stacking up. I only have so much blood before I pass out or die. Which considering our new friends, it's probably the same thing.

_I guess the old adage still holds true; Skill is no substitute for experience._

Despite being mindless flesh eaters, they seemed to be able to tell that Chrom was a lot stronger than I was, most of the Risen were focused on him.

_Small blessings, these things probably would have torn me apart. I need to get better at this fighting stuff. _

We continued this fray for what seemed like hours. I got cut up some more, and Chrom remained untouched. Eventually, Pyrrha showed mercy on my poor soul and released another lightning bolt, which I assumed was the signal for Sully and Frederick to come help a fellow out. They charged into the fray. While all of the Shepherds I had met so far were undoubtedly skilled, none of them compared to Frederick. He would mow through his enemy's as if he were slicing bread. All the while he kept his stoic demeanor, as if it was another day at the office. While Chrom was incredibly strong, Frederick seemed like some kind of machine. He never seemed to tire as he cut down anything that dared to stand in his way. The only semblance of any feeling I could get from watching him was when he petted his horse's mane after impaling the last Risen. I decided that it would be wise to never have Frederick consider me his enemy.

_He probably still doesn't trust you._

I sighed and sat down on the grass in front of the fort while Lissa came over to heal me again.

"For a healer, you sure seem to get hurt a lot."

"Story of my life." I mumbled bitterly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

_Where did that come from? As far as can remember, my life was pretty pain free. At least until I got here that is. Why is my head starting to hurt? It's probably the blood loss. Just relax and let the magic make you whole again_

Marth showed up just as Lissa was finishing up.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others"

"Um, I never got to thank you... for before. So... thank you. You were very brave."

"Thank you. You saved my sister's life."

"My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth."

While this was going on, I was still sitting wondering where that "outburst" had come from. Every time I tried to dwell on it my headache would increase. Eventually, even my eyes started to hurt.

_What the hell? What is wrong with me? I never had headaches back home._

"This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

I looked up as I heard these lines and watched Marth leave. She gave me what I assumed to be an analytical stare.

**-o-o-**

**POV Marth**

As I left my father and the others I looked at the man that they called Fonzie.

_He has a strange name. I don't remember him even being mentioned in any tales about the Shepherds. Does he die? No, he would have been mentioned if he had fallen in battle. Perhaps, he is the one who betrays my father. In that case, I should keep my eye on him. Should he become a danger to the Shepherds, I will have to deal with him..._

_-_**o-o-**

"Fonzie."

"Hmm?"

"You seem to enjoy staring into space."

"Sorry Frederick, I was just thinking."

"About what if I may inquire?"

"About how the title of _Frederick the Wary _suits you."

"Heaven forbid someone maintains an appropriate level of caution."

"Your definition of appropriate is an interesting one Frederick."

Some chuckles and light laughter.

"Milord, we should make haste to Ylisstol and make sure it is safe."

_Ouch, ignored. I'm going to go ahead and interpret that as a victory for me._

"Right."

We made good time and by about midday we made it to Ylisstol. Being from another world where cities are super massive, I wasn't too impressed with it's size. However, the city was beautiful and had this great vibe about it. Because I was ogling the city, I totally missed seeing The Exalt and the awkward moment where Pyrrha realizes Chrom and Lissa are royalty. Before I realized it, we were at the gates of the castle being admitted inside. The town was beautiful but, the castle was breathtaking. It was simple but elegant. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing was overdone. It was for lack of a better word, perfect. We were ushered into what I assumed was the throne room of the castle. The Exalt did not sit at the throne, she was standing at about the middle of the room. We walked over to meet her.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well we shouldn't have any bandit problems of a while."

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be Emm. But we still need to watch the borders."

As they talked about our recent escapade. I continued to look around, still not quite believing a building could be this beautiful.

"This is Pyrrha and Fonzie. They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them Shepherds."

"It sounds as if Ylisse owes you both a debt of gratitude."

"Not at all, milady."

"I am inclined to agree with Pyrrha, milady"

As I said that, I looked at Emmeryn.

_If angels existed, I imagine I would be looking at one right now. She is so kind and beautiful. _

_She's going to die soon. _A small voice in my head somberly reminded me. I decided to avoid her at all costs. It would be better if I didn't allow myself to get in any sort of relationship with her. It would just haunt me later. As selfish as it sounds, I can't try to change things, especially since I don't know how that could affect things later. I would have to avoid Phila as well in that case. I would have to let things play out and interfere as little as possible.

_I guess that means no romance._

I shook my head trying to clear it of some of these unpleasant thoughts.

"C'mon. There's a place I want to show you guys." Lissa said as she practically dragged Pyrrha and I away.

* * *

**A/N That's it for now folks. The next chapter will finally introduce some of the other Shepherds. I reached about 230 visitors. That's about 220 more than I expected. Thanks for reading! Also Thanks to Lady Dragon Lover, Ago the Tiny, and Soulbow109 for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter. Until next time!**

**-DF**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Slow down Lissa! Or at least quit dragging us!"

"We're here!"

Lissa announced as we approached what I could only assume was the Shepherd's barracks. It was a plain building. The only thing that drew any sort of merit was the size of the building.

"Stop gawking Fonzie!"

"Oh right sorry."

_I'm kind of excited. Cool it Fonzie, keep your inner fan boy in check. You've done great so far._

Lissa led us into the main area of the barracks. Where Sumia and Vaike were having a conversation.

"Here we are! The Shepherd's garrison. Go on, make yourself at home."

_Don't mind if I do._

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles."

_Wonder who that is?_

Maribelle rushed over and immediately started fussing over Lissa. I continued to stare around the room as they continued their dialogue. It was decorated with sacks, and some chairs but, mostly sacks.

"And you, Pyrrha! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph! And who might you be?"

_Oh Maribelle finally noticed little old me. I should feel honored. Play nice Fonzie. She is a healer and the way things have gone for you, your going to need the help later._

"Well I suppose a formal introduction is in order. I am _Alfonso Vargas de Castile Villanueva. _My friends however, call me Fonzie. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

_I don't know how to get more civil than that._

"Oh... Well It seems at least you have some sense of civility." Maribelle said as stormed off.

_Well it seems the nice introduction was a waste._

"Don't take it to heart, guys. Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-"

_Here it comes...Oh wow she definitely ate it pretty good. She looks okay though. Well except her pride I suppose. _

"All right, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

_I just love the snow. Oh, I just bet I am going to adore how friggin cold it's probably going to be. Hmm... Maybe I should just play sick. That could work,. In the grand scheme of things, I am at best an extra. On the other hand, you just can't beat being in the "chapters." _

"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

_Now for pretty much everyone to volunteer. Might as well join them._

"Hope you don't plan on leaving me behind."

I noticed something flicker on Chrom's face when I said that.

"That is all. Dismissed."

As everyone started to disperse, I figured I could explore the place and get a feel for things. As I started to leave. Chrom walked up to me.

"Fonzie, about tomorrow, would you be alright with staying behind and watching the barracks?"

"Sure, I guess. Is anyone else staying?"

_I figured something was up._

"Maribelle will be staying along with Sully and Ricken. Oh, I suppose you haven't met him yet."

"No I haven't. Is the barracks thing about me and my affinity for injury?"

"Yes. I think you should get some training under your belt. Your pretty capable, but you could use some more training."

_Well that might have bruised my ego._

"I can't argue with that. See you around Captain."

I walked out of the main area to be greeted by Lissa.

"Hey Fonzie, let me show you where your room is."

"Alright, lead the way."

As we walked she started to ask me so all sorts of questions.

"I didn't know you had such a fancy name. Are you some kind of noble?"

"Nope, just a bum with manners and a fancy name."

"How come you only greeted Maribelle civilly?"

"If I remember correctly, we met in a burning village in the middle of a bandit raid. Forgive me if I seemed uncivil Milady." I said as I gave her a bow.

She just pouted and continued our walk in silence.

"Here's your room Fonzie."

"Thanks Lissa."

-**o-o-**

I walked into a small room. It was furnished with a bed with a chest at its foot and a small desk. Above the desk was a small mirror.

_It seems I don't have to share. I wonder if I look any different. _

I walked up to the mirror and took a long look at myself. A man with mocha skin, black hair and gray eyes stared back at me.

_I haven't changed much at all. Except my hair is longer. I'm also in better shape. I guess I don't need glasses anymore either. I might pass off as Feroxi. _

For the first time since I had gotten here, I looked at myself. I was dressed in a plain dark red tunic. I wore tan pants and brown boots. My sword's sheath was strapped to my lower back which favored me drawing the blade in an inverted grip.

_I look like a mercenary class. Well except for the healing staff and the lack of shield I suppose. I wonder what's in that satchel I have._

I opened my satchel and began to rummage through it. I found a vulnerary and some bandages.

_I wish I had known about these last fight. I messed up a perfectly decent shirt._

I continued to look through it. I had about one thousand gold in a small bag, some provisions, my ocarina from back in the world, some sword care stuff, some chamomile for tea, and a small black box.

_I wonder what's inside this._

I opened it up and found two gold bands. One was on a silver chain and the other was simply in the box. Without really thinking about it I slipped the loose one on my left hand ring finger.

_I guess I might as well wear the chain too._

"Hey Fonzie it's dinner time."

"Oh, hey Lissa."

"Hurry up before it get's co- (gasp) Are you married? Are you getting married?"

"Huh?"

I looked at my hand as I realized what the meaning of the ring was.

"No I'm not Lissa. I just..."

_Why do I even have these rings? This one fits but the other one looks like it's meant for someone else's hand. It's too small. Why the hell am I getting a blasted headache now?_

"Are you alright?"

"Oh.. Yeah I'm fine."

I took the ring off and put it on the chain with the other one. I put the chain around my neck and tucked it into my shirt.

"Let's go."

She didn't mention the ring as we walked to the dining area. Actually, she didn't say anything at all. She just gave me curious looks every once in a while.

_This ring thing isn't over it seems. I wonder who is cooking today?_

I was thankful that we finally reached the dining hall. Everyone was already digging in.

_I hope they left some for me._

I got my food and walked over to where Vaike, Stahl and Ricken were sitting.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Take a load off Fonzie. Teach needs to meet his new pupil."

I sat down and started to eat my food.

"Stahl you might have some competition. He's got some appetite."

"I don't have an appetite. I just really like food." Stahl protested sheepishly.

"It's the same thing Stahl." Ricken pointed out.

"You must be Ricken."

"Yeah, I am."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So when should Teach give you your first lesson?"

_He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed but, I might learn something about fighting from him._

"How about after dinner?"

"Teach likes your spirit Fonzie. After dinner the Vaike is going to show you the ropes."

_This third person thing of his isn't as weird as I thought._

"Hey Fonzie did you do something to Lissa and Pyrrha?"

"No Ricken, Why?"

"Lissa was saying something to her and, now they are both looking at you."

_I hope this isn't about the rings. I don't even know what they are for. Then again, they seem familiar... _

I turned around to look at them. They looked down at their food and started eating with some gusto.

_It's about the rings. I should have asked her to not talk about it. That would make it more suspicious though. Screw it, I'll deal with it somehow if it comes up._

**-o-o-**

After dinner, I followed Vaike to the courtyard. I grabbed a practice sword and I decided to use my staff since they don't have practice staffs.

_I should see if I can get one made._

We both assumed our positions.

"You ready Fonzie? Class is in session."

"Sure."

Vaike wasted no time and charged at me He started off with a vertical slash, which I barely dodged. He immediately switched into a horizontal that I managed to block.

_For a man of questionable intelligence, he's got some skills. He does spar with Chrom rather frequently._

"If you want to beat the Vaike. You're going to have to do better than this."

He continued to swing. All of which I barely dodged or managed to block. He left me with almost no opportunity to counterattack.

_Use the staff you idiot. Don't just hold it in your hand._

_Right._

I parried his blow with my staff and then began my counterattack. He actually looked like I was giving him some trouble.

_That's good. I was worried I wouldn't stack up at all._

My sword met his axe and we locked weapons. I saw him smile and then he relaxed and moved to the side. I had put all my weight into my sword. So, I fell on my face. I felt his axe touch my back.

_Another blow to my bruised ego._

"You're pretty good. Teach is impressed. Stick around and you might be able to beat me someday."

"Thanks Vaike. You mind if we go a couple more rounds?"

"Not a problem. The Vaike is always ready."

After a few more hours and a bath, I staggered back into my room.

_I'm exhausted. Time for bed. On second thought, I should take a look at my sword. I've put it to some use in the village and against the Risen._

I pulled the sword out of its sheath and took a look at it. I studied the engravings on the blade. The engraving was in Spanish.

_Lucky I'm bilingual. I can figure this out. __Él odia a sí mismo y la odia tambien, por la ruina que hará el uno al otro.__ That means "He hates himself and hates her too, for the ruin they will make of each other." Well that's depressing. Oh, there is one more word it's on the cross guard. This one is in Latin. Crap, I should have paid more attention in Catholic school__. P__oenitentia__ is the word. Well that's actually an easy one. It means repentance or regret. That is a weird word to have on a sword. I guess that is the name of this sword. I am going to keep it's name to myself. It would probably raise a lot of questions. This is a really depressing sword. Well as long as it works._

I had just finished caring for it and was finally getting to hit the sack, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Pyrrha."

"Come in I guess."

As she came in she gave me a look of what I interpreted as sympathy.

"Fonzie, Lissa told me about those rings you carry."

"Did she tell anyone else?"

"No she figured you didn't want talk about it. She didn't know what to do, so she asked me see if I could do anything. I am here to let you know if you need someone to talk to Lissa and I are here to listen, or any of the Shepherds for that matter. I haven't known them very long but, they seem like a family. You can trust any of them Fonzie."

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes?"

"In all honesty, I don't know what these rings are for. They seem familiar but, when I try to think about where they are from, I get a headache. I can remember so much but, there seems to be holes in my memory. I don't know what they pertain to. These missing memories are important to me somehow. I just know it."

"Well I can't remember much of anything actually. I can only remember bits and pieces."

"So you have amnesia?"

"Yes that appears to be so."

"So how about you and me try to figure this whole memory thing out. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright now that that's over with, it's a late and you just so happen to be in a guy's room. That's how rumors are born. So, if you don't mind, I am going to bed."

"Right. Goodnight Fonzie."

"Goodnight Pyrrha."

_That went rather well. I think I am making friends. With people who I know aren't going to die. Actually, she might but, regardless of that, they find her again. So she doesn't count. Hopefully no one saw her come in. I would rather not be the subject of gossip. I think it's time...to...sle...zzzzzz_

-**o-o-**

**POV ?  
**

_It seems he really doesn't remember. He always was rather hard-headed. It's only a matter of time though. He can't escape that easily. He will remember and, once he does, I will make sure he drowns in his despair, until he's mine..._

* * *

**A/N That's it for this week folks. Sorry if this chapter was a little slow. It is also the longest I have written so far, so please bear with me. The next two or three updates might deviate from my weekly schedule. We are starting to gear up for finals at college. Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you review. Also, that quote on the sword. I feel like I read it somewhere but, I couldn't find it. Just in case, credit to wherever it is from. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry we're almost there."

"Here we are!"

"It's beautiful Fonzie."

"It doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Flatterer."

"You always say that. It hurts my manly feelings. All one of them."

"You never fail to have a retort. "

"Only one of the many services I have to offer."

"Fonzie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem off today."

"You always could read me like an open book. Well frankly, I have never been so nervous in my life."

"Why?"

"Umm..."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"Well it's like this. We've been together for about seven almost eight years now. Ever since middle school we've dated. Now, we find ourselves halfway through our first year of college. I don't know what the future holds and I don't particularly care."

"Fonzie..."

"Here me out, I don't care what the future holds as long as I'm with you."

"I feel the same way. Fonzie I love you."

"In that case, (static) would you marry me? As I said that I turned around and presented her with a gold band. I looked at the ground almost expecting rejection."

I heard a soft gasp. I looked up and my vision began to blur. I found myself falling into an abyss. As I fell I heard someone saying something. Too late, I was too far away to hear it as I plummeted into darkness.

**-o-o-**

I shot up and looked around. It was still dark outside.

_So it was just a dream. That band I gave whoever that was. It looks like..._

I looked the chain around my neck. The band matched the one I had proposed to that girl with.

_Am I really married? If I am, why do I still have the ring? The static blocked out what her name was. I only looked at her shoes. Damn bloody headache. Wait if I have a headache, does that mean this is one of my memories? _

I shook my head and muttered to myself "Too early to worry about this stuff Fonzie."

I got up and stretched. After some self imposed morning training and a bath, I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

_Since I'm up this early might as well get breakfast started. I wonder if they have the ingredients I need. I guess living by myself might actually pay off. I doubt it will end up like last Thanksgiving. Damn cousin Steve ruined everything. _

"What are you doing?"

"Good Morning Frederick."

"That did not answer my question."

"I feel like being in the kitchen early in the morning with large quantities of food being prepared leads to only one conclusion. Breakfast."

"Really? You woke up this early just to make breakfast even though it isn't your duty day today?"

"I couldn't sleep so I just came up here and decided to make breakfast. Is it your turn to make breakfast today Frederick?"

"Why yes it is."

"How about you let me handle it today? You guys are marching to Ferox after breakfast anyways right? Go ahead and do anything you need to get done."

"Very well if you insist."

_I think he might be starting to trust me._

"However, I will be back and I expect you try your food once I return _before_ you serve it to the other Shepherds."

_I think I spoke too soon. Whatever, breakfast isn't going to make itself._

I began to busy myself with breakfast. I decided to prepare. Matzah brei, Chilaquiles, eggs in a variety of forms and a variety of breakfast meats. At some point, a guy from what I assumed was a nearby bakery came in and left quite a bit of bread of differing varieties. Which gave me more work to do. Which I didn't mind entirely, it got my mind of that dream from earlier. Just as I had finished everything up, I heard talking outside the kitchen.

_Just in time. I hope they like it. I don't think Matzah Brei and Chilaquiles are normal cuisine in Ylisse._

Right on cue Frederick walked in.

"So you've finished. Now as I said earlier I expect you to try everything now."

"Right-O Frederick."

I tried all my food under Frederick's keen gaze and he even had me try some of the bread the baker had brought over.

"Well I'm not dead; much to your chagrin I suppose."

He ignored me and began to take the food out to the waiting Shepherd's. I sighed and began to help him with the food. As soon as we had everything set out, they swarmed the table and began to help themselves, much to my relief.

_Then again they eat Sully's cooking when they have to. I wonder where Stahl is? Oh right Vaike forgot to tell him about today. _

I began to pack some of the food for when Stahl would inevitably show up. I slipped in plenty of pastries to tide him over. As soon as the rest of them finished up, they made their final preparations and left for Regna Ferox. As I began to clean up the mess, I saw Stahl walk towards me.

"Morning Stahl."

"Good Morning Fonzie. Where is everyone?"

"They left for Regna Ferox a while ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, wasn't someone supposed to tell you?"

"They didn't tell me anything!"

Stahl began rushing to get his things ready, breakfast forgotten. As he rushed out the door I managed to stop him.

"I gotta go Fonzie!"

"I'm not stopping you from going just don't forget about breakfast." and I handed him the food I had packed earlier.

"Thanks a lot! See you later Fonzie."

"See you Stahl."

After cleaning up, I walked out only to bump into Sully.

"Heya Fonzie I was looking for you. The army asked if we could help out with patrolling."

"Sure, where am I heading off too?

"You and Maribelle will be heading southwest towards Themis."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah she's pretty familiar with the area. You got a problem with her or something?"

"No. Not in particular."

"Then what are you fussing about?"

"Nothing. Where is she?"

"She's out by the stables getting her horse ready."

"Oh okay see you around Sully. Oh wait. Where are the stables?"

"Just head out the door and take a right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Sully."

I walked out and headed to the stables to find Maribelle.

_I guess this is it._

"Maribelle? You in here?"

"Alfonso is that you?"

"Yeah and Fonzie works just fine."

"Hardly, your given name is so much nicer. If it doesn't inconvenience you I would prefer to use it."

"Whatever pleases you Maribelle."

"Wonderful. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Yeah I have."

"You can use that one over there."

"Okay. Hey Maribelle before we head out, is it alright if we stop by the market? I need to pick up some chain mail."

"If you must."

After a brief foray into the market, we got underway towards Themis. I had picked up the chain mail I was looking and some other items.

_Next time I shouldn't buy from one of the Anna sisters. I bought the chain mail, a gold brooch, a knife, and a this pink flower hair comb-like thing. What do you even use a brooch for? What the heck am I going to do with the hair thing? How did this even happen?_

**Flashback **

"What can I get for you handsome?"

"I'm looking for chain mail. You have any?"

"I think I have some that might fit you."

She went over to a crate and got some chain mail out.

"This should fit you. By the way, is that you girlfriend over there?"

"Oh no, actually we just met."

"That's a shame, you look like quite the catch."

"Umm... Thanks..."

"So can I interest you in..."

**EOF**

I sighed and shook my head.

_At least the knife is useful. I should tread carefully around Anna once she joins the Shepherds. I don't think my wallet can take anything like earlier. I suppose the chain mail does me no good in my bag._

I took off my tunic, which in retrospect is harder on horseback, and started trying to put the chain mail on.

"Alfon- What are you doing!"

"Putting my chain mail on. Is there a problem?"

"Show some civility. You are in the presence of a lady." She huffed.

"Well in order to better protect you milady, I would consider it essential to at least don a bit of armor, or would you disagree that it is my duty as a gentleman to do everything to assure your safety?" With a hopefully roguish grin I added. "Also if it's so offensive milady, why have you not averted your eyes?"

_So people can turn that red. Cute._

"I..You... Never mind."

_This should be an interesting trip. _

After a few days, we made it to our destination. Since our incident, I had continued to refer to her as milady. She didn't seem to mind, or realize that I was saying it to tease her.

_Or she knows and is plotting her revenge..._

"Here we are Alfonso. This is Themis. There is a village nearby we can stop at."

"Isn't this near Plegia?"

"Yes it is."

_Themis sounds familiar. Well the way things have been going, I probably have forgotten something rather important. Last time it was Risen what could it be this time? Maybe some hot food will help me remember._

We arrived at the village and made our way to the inn. It was a small inn, but cozy. We paid for the night and for some food. We found a table and sat down.

"Alfonso, would you mind telling me a bit about yourself."

"I am an open book milady."

_Crap. Time to make it up._

"Let us begin with something simple. Where are you from?"

"Well as for where I am from exactly, I don't know. However, I grew up at an orphanage in Valm. I left fairly early to make my way in life. I ended up becoming a wandering swordsman. I did some freelance work around with whoever offered and had decent morals, and eventually I ended up here."

"Quite the journey I'm sure."

"Well yes I suppose it was. What about you milady?"

" I was-"

The bells began to toll. I noticed the urgency of which they sounded. We both looked at each other and headed outside of the inn. I managed to stop a man and proceeded to question him.

"What is going on?"

"From the looks of it bandits ser."

"Maribelle help the people to safety, I'll go check it out."

"What could you hope to accomplish alone?"

"Nothing, except giving you time to get these people out of here."

"Once I see the people out I will come back for you. Do try to be careful. Lissa told me of your affinity for injury."

"I'll be fine. Bandits shouldn't be too big a deal." I said as I rushed off.

**-o-o-**

As fate would have it; I was not fighting bandits.

"Of course these are Plegian regulars. Nothing ever works in my favor. Nothing." I grumbled as I fought against one of their soldiers.

_At least he is by himself._

I managed to parry his axe with my staff as drove my blade into his chest. I withdrew my blade, and I couldn't help but look at the man as the last of his life ebbed away from him. I shuddered and continued on my way to delay the Plegians in any way possible. I ended up in the town square.

_Looks like I found the Plegians. All of them..._

They seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see them.

"Get'im men!"

_Fuck..._

I readied my blade waiting for the horde to descend on me. They never did quite make it me however. A cloaked figure rushed them and brandishing a rapier killed the first five men in the blink of an eye. The rest of them stopped unsure of what to do against this obviously skilled opponent.

_What the hell?_

"Time to leave men. We have quite the prize for the king!"

I saw a bunch of them carrying a restrained Maribelle as they began to leave.

"Maribelle!"

I rushed to try to help her only to receive the strangers blade to my neck.

"Move."

"..."

I jumped back and charged at the stranger only to be disarmed before I could even get a swing in. With my sword gone, I tried to punch, only to get stabbed in the shoulder and kicked to the ground.

"Fool."

With that the stranger was gone leaving me to my injuries. Which didn't stop me from trying to go after the Plegians. It took getting punched by the local smith to finally put an end to my designs.

"Have someone take my horse and tell Ylisstol what has happened."

With my request made I succumbed to the darkness.

**POV ?**

_Quite the stubborn one. I should have stabbed him in the leg instead. Going through all that for someone he hardly knows. He hasn't changed much at all. I wonder if he's starting to remember? It's a shame I wore my cloak he might remember faster. Or it might kill him. Both rather appealing options actually..._

* * *

**A/N Sorry about being a bit late on my weekly updates, but this last week and probably the next three as well will be hectic. College is always funnest at the end of the semester. Also, I rewrote this chapter about four different times. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading it and if strikes your fancy please review. Until next time!**

**-DF**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

"I didn't even know there was a place like this in town."

"Well I found one. You are welcome."

"Of course you would find the only karaoke place period. Not to mention it just so happens to have private rooms. You're something else Sarah."

"I couldn't resist. A little birdy told me your sweetheart loves to sing. Not to mention you do too."

"I believe you are mistaken. My big strong manly ego only allows me to be proficient at playing with sticks and rocks."

"Uh huh sure."

"Fine you got me. I surrender to your omnipotent powers of perception."

"You baffle me sometimes Fonzie."

"Do tell how I baffle you."

"You're ridiculously outgoing, yet you never seem keen to share much about your private life."

"I can't really help that. I like talking to people, but I'm not so keen on the deep personal sharing part."

"Does she even know you can sing?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Fine how about a bet? If she knows you sing I will sing _that_. If she doesn't, you have to sing _that."_

"If you insist."

"Alright here she comes now."

"Hey guys."

-**o-o-**

I sat up in the bed I was laying in.

_Another memory? Well the headache would confirm it. Every time that girl shows up the dream ends. Wait..._

I shot out of bed as I began to recall recent events.

_How long have I been out?_

I looked around to see where my gear was. It was sitting in a corner of the room except for my sword.

_I guess they figured I might run after her. Well they are right..._

I got my stuff and walked out the door. I wandered for a bit, until I found the common area. It was the inn we had been planning on staying at.

"So you finally came to. Sooner than I thought you would, since old Remus gave you a good smackin."

I looked at the older gentleman who was minding the counter.

"Yeah. How long have I been out?"

"Not horribly long. You were out for the night."

"What happened to my sword?"

"Remus has it at his smithy."

"The guy who knocked me out?"

"That's right."

"Where's the smithy?"

"Just head out the door and take a right down the road. You can't miss it."

"Thank you. I'll be going then.

"Good luck young'un and be careful."

I left the inn and headed over out to the smithy. I found it and walked inside.

"Remus?"

"Who want's to know?"

"The guy you punched in the face yesterday."

"Oh it's lover boy. Chasing after your girl while you were wounded was pretty stupid."

"It's not like that. She's a member of the Shepherd's just like I am. Actually, we just met."

"Just met? You must work pretty fast boy. I'm impressed."

"Didn't I just say... Forget it, do you have my sword?

"Well boy, that depends. Are you going to chase the Plegian Army, kill them and rescue your girl?"

_How stupid does he think I am?_

"Perhaps." I stated deciding to keep my actions ambiguous since I don't know this man.

He walked into the back and came back with my sword.

"I admire a man who's willing to go so far for his lady."

_What did I just say..._

"She's not my lady."

"Of course she isn't" He said as he began to pat my back."You have a fine blade boy, put it to good use."

"Yea, thanks Remus."

_Probably the most frustrating man I have had to deal with so far. Whatever._

I began to head toward where the Plegians had last been spotted.

_Moving by myself I should be able to catch them. Then what? I can't exactly go charging in headfirst. I guess I could shadow them and see if an opportunity presents itself. If it doesn't pan out. I would have some information to report once they meet for the parley._

After some time, the abundant trees and grasslands began to change into the desert. I assumed I was safely in Plegia.

_Where are the sentries?_

I noticed evidence of a large amount of footprints and even tracks from some sort of wagon.

_This hopefully is the army's tracks._

I followed the tracks, hoping that they would lead me to the army. Eventually I saw what appeared to be a fair number of fires. I cautiously approached the area and found an outcrop of rocks to climb on to get a better vantage point of the camp. I saw at least a company's worth of men at the camp.

_No way I can fight past two hundred of them. Should I try to sneak past them? Maribelle will be fine until the parley. I shouldn't add myself to as a captive or as a corpse._

Still, some doubt remained.

_What if my being here has changed the story? What if simply by existing here, I have altered events beyond any hope of repair? Shut up Fonzie, this isn't helping anything, just shut up and scout. _

I continued my vigil in hopes of seeing where they were keeping Maribelle. I found where she was easy enough, it was the only cage in camp. It looked to be about six feet on each side and as many tall. I figured that she would be fine for a while and continued watching the camp.

**-o-o-**

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because before I was aware, it was morning. I looked over at the camp and noticed they were packing up and heading east. I followed them as close as I could risk in the fairly open terrain.

_This must be where the parley will be._

I noticed a group approaching from the west. As they stopped I saw a man approach the front followed by a very well endowed woman.

_Well I think I found Gangrel and Aversa. _

I watched as they both approached Maribelle's cage. I couldn't hear what was being said, but knowing Gangrel, it was probably him ridiculing her and letting her know she would have a good seat to watch him destroy Ylisse once and for all. This persisted for a couple of minutes until a soldier walked up to him and told him something which prompted him to leave. I continued to watch them for about two days until I saw a scout report to Gangrel and he began to what I assumed to be a laugh and he had the commander put his men into position. I saw Emmeryn walk up flanked by Lissa and Chrom. As I was watching them I noticed a Plegian bring Maribelle to the front.

I heard some footsteps behind me and I turned around sword at the ready.

"Fonzie?"

"Hi Ricken."

"We heard you went after Maribelle. Are you okay?"

"Just peachy. Hey I got a bad feeling about all this. If it looks like this is going south, I'm going to rush the Plegian who has Maribelle. If you don't mind I want you to blast anyone that tries to get close. Sound Good?"

"You want me to help? I figured you would say I was too young."

"We really don't have time for this Ricken, so yes I do want your help."

"Alright."

_Now to wait for Gangrel to try to ambush them._

We sat there waiting for this all to go to hell in a hand basket. Finally, We saw the three Plegians run up to where Emmeryn and the others were. Chrom quickly killed one of them. I saw Gangrel and Aversa leave, Gangrel towards his troops and Aversa towards Maribelle.

"Lets go Ricken."

"Right."

As soon as we were close, I yelled and rushed the Plegian. Poor man didn't even see it coming. I had my blade in his chest just as he turned around. I pulled my blade out and pushed Maribelle behind me. Aversa looked dumbfounded as she processed what had just happened. Ricken came up and began to talk to Maribelle.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!"

"RICKEN?! ALFONSO?! What are you doing here?"

"Just run! We can talk about it later!"

"Oh, isn't this precious? A young man and a child saving the damsel in distress."

"Don't talk down to us witch!"

As he said that he blasted her with his wind magic. She blocked it mostly, but there was enough left to stagger her as we took off towards the Shepherds. We managed to find Maribelle's horse nearby.

_Oh plot convenience. I do love you sometimes._

As we began to head toward the others, I noticed Gangrel leaving the field with most of the company I had been scouting earlier.

_He really thinks the men he is leaving can beat us. Well that's a relief. I was worried we would have to face down the entire company. Wait, some of them are going into the forts. This could suck._

I heard footsteps heading toward us. Some Plegians were rushing us trying to stop us from meeting up with the Shepherds.

_Damn. If we all had horses we could make it. Horses..._

I picked up Ricken and set him on Maribelle's horse.

"Hey! What gives Fonzie?"

"Both of you get to the others. I'll be right behind you guys."

"We can't leave you behind!"

I turned to Maribelle.

"Get him out of here okay? I'll be coming along soon enough. If you are feeling generous, you might even ask if they can send some reinforcements to help me Milady."

_What can I say? I haven't worn this joke out yet._

"Very well, if you insist."

And with that they were gone, leaving me to make some new friends.

-**o-o-**

I managed to parry the first one's axe and I proceeded to cleave his head off his shoulders. The rest of them started to form as circle around me.

_Always gotta play the hero don't you? Five against one. Just frigging peachy. Well hopefully They can actually send some reinforcements._

The one to my immediate right attacked me with a vertical strike. I managed to dodge it, only to barely block a horizontal from the guy whose direction I had moved in. Another tried a horizontal while I was locked with this guy. I saw it and rammed into the guy I was locked with to send us both to the ground. I rolled up to my feet and felt pain on my left side. I put my hand to my side and felt the warm trickle of blood.

_Well it could be worse. My crappy plans could have gotten someone else hurt. _

I heard the roar of something, I turned around and saw a wyvern rider heading towards me. The intent to finish me off was rather clear. He threw an axe at me which I tried blocking. It only served to knock my sword out of my hand and it landed a good twenty feet away from me. I drew my staff since it was the only thing I had left to face a wyvern rider and the other five men who I think were just standing there, waiting for this wyvern to eat me or something. The rider rushed me and tried to cut my head off with his axe. I dropped under the strike, but I caught a a wyvern foot to to the chest. It launched me back quite a ways.

_I think I just broke a couple ribs._

I managed to stagger back up to my feet. I had no doubt that the only thing keeping me conscious was the adrenaline coursing through me. I looked for my staff and figured I had lost that too. I drew my knife and prepared to face the wyvern again. The rider had waited for me to stand up looking at me with an amused smirk on his face. He flew up into the sky and swooped down to finish me. Before we he could finish the job, a blast of wind hit him and he fell off, breaking his neck . The wyvern did not fare much better as it took a couple arrows and hit the ground where it lay still. The Plegian grunts tried to organize, but the sudden appearance of Lon'qu and Anna quickly ended any hope for them as they were quickly cut down. Seeing it was clear, Lon'qu quickly distanced himself from her. She had an amused look as she watched him move away. As I saw the battle was over, my adrenaline abated and my head started to swim.

_Oh look the ground. Now it's dark..._

* * *

**A/N That's it for this week folks, school is almost over so hopefully, I can actually keep a consistent update schedule soon. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review. On a random tangent. If you haven't read "Crossing the Void" by thebladeofchaos you should give it a shot, I think it's really good so far.  
**

**-DF**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Everything is so fuzzy..._

"Hurry up and get the Lissa and Maribelle over here!"

_What's going on?_

"Stay with us Fonzie!"

_Am I dying? Well it was a pretty short run. It was kind of fun in its own way. Not much else I can say now..._

"We're losing him!"

_I guess this is it.._

_-_**o-o-**

_Am I floating?_

I looked around and saw nothing but white. It was disconcerting and blinding. I couldn't help but try to shield my eyes, but no matter what I couldn't block it out.

"Are you really going to give up that easily?"

The voice was familiar. I couldn't put a name too it. Almost like TV static blocking out the image, but you can still hear the audio.

"Is that all you have? I thought you were made of stiffer stuff."

"Who are you?"

"You already know the answer to that one. You just can't face the truth. I hope you will be able to soon. You promised me after all."

"Promised? Who the heck are you? What the bloody hell do you want from me?!"

"Just for you to keep that promise. Hurry back. They're waiting for you."

"Wait! Wh-"

As I tried to finish that statement, the world seemed to dissolve around me, only to be replaced by darkness.

"He's waking up!"

_Ugh my everything._

I opened my eyes to see Lissa and Maribelle standing over me.

_Definitely not the worst thing to wake up to._

"Good morning. I think the proper thing is to say thank you."

"You're welcome Fonzie. She's not here, but Anna helped too."

I groaned and sat up. Looking around, I noticed I was in a building.

_They must have moved away from where the parley took place. Makes sense._

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few days." Maribelle said curtly.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"You had us worried for a while. You even stopped breathing for a bit." Lissa said.

"Okay. Wait... I stopped breathing?!"

"Yeah so I had to give you.." Lissa trailed off, a hint of red on her cheeks.

Luckily my dark complexion probably hid the slight blush I could feel on my cheeks.

_That explains why Maribelle seems a little miffed._

"So... Thank you everyone. I owe you all my life. If you would like a favor from me, please keep it reasonable and I'll see what I can do."

_Hopefully I won't regret this._

"Chrom told us to get him as soon as you were awake. You up to talking to him?"

"Yeah Lissa, I think I can manage. Oh and tell Anna I owe her a favor as well."

"Okay!"

They both left the room. I sat there pondering the void I had been in before.

_I guess that was limbo. It could have been worse I suppose. Thanks to those three, I seem to have cheated death. For my health, I shouldn't make it a habit to try seeing how close I can get to death before I actually buy it. Who was talking to me in there? The voice seemed so familiar almost like.._

"Fonzie?"

"Huh?"

I looked over to see Chrom closely followed by Pyrrha.

"Hey guys, what do you need to talk to me about?"

I noticed Chrom's was holding Falchion's grip tightly enough to make his knuckles go white. Taking a look at his face, he seemed to barely be able to keep himself in check.

_I'm in for it now._

"Fonzie, what you did was probably the single most foolish thing I have ever seen someone do! Where did you get the idea that chasing an army by yourself is a good idea!?

"Chrom."

"Let me finish Pyrrha."

"Also, did you honestly think you could take on six men and a wyvern rider by yourself?!" You almost died, in fact they told me you did die for a moment!"

_Yep he's pissed._

Chrom took a deep breath as he tried to collect himself.

"However, I can understand why you did it. You saw a comrade get taken and decided to give chase. I cannot condemn that, because I probably would have done the same."

_Well since you're a bad-ass fighter, I doubt you would have gotten into my situation._

"In the future, I hope you will be more careful and not pull another stunt like that. Luck runs out Fonzie."

"Sure boss, I'll give it a shot."

Chrom visibly relaxed.

"I'll let you get some rest Fonzie." With that he left the room.

"Don't die on us Fonzie, we still need to figure out our memory problems."

"I won't Pyrrha, I have no intention of breaking a promise."

"For what it's worth, I thought it was pretty brave of you. Foolish, but brave nonetheless."

"Thanks. Just don't hold it against me if I'm not particularly excited to repeat this experience."

With a laugh she said, "Alright Fonzie, I believe you. Now unless you have anything else to talk about, I'll let you rest."

"Nothing comes to mind. See you around Pyrrha."

As she left, I laid back down on the bed and figured I should try to catch some sleep. With the war with Plegia starting, I doubted I would have much time to get a truly good night of sleep.

_Not to mention the attempted assassination of Emmeryn. That will probably happen pretty soon. Until then though, I should try to get some training in. Becoming a stain on the wall or on the ground isn't super high on my priority list. Wait a minute, Anna uses a staff and sword like I do. Does that mean I'm a trickster? Well I don't know squat about lock picking, so either I'm not or I suck at being a trickster. I think I am going to settle for confused mercenary, if I have to classify myself as anything. Now that I have unraveled another profound mystery about myself, time for a nap._

**-o-o-**

"I win the bet, you know what that means Fonzie."

"I might hate you a smidge Sarah. Just a heads up."

With a pout she said. "You wouldn't hate your sister, would you Fonzie?"

"_Stepsister_."

"Ow, don't be such a grouch, it's what you get for lying."

"Yeah, yeah whatever_. _When do you want me to do it?"

"At the end of the night. So everyone can enjoy _that _right before they leave for the night."

"On second thought, It's not a might, I'm pretty sure I hate you."

"You know, no matter how much of a grouch he is, I'll _always _love my little brother, even if he makes a fool of himself."

"_Stepbrother_."

"Let it go already!"

"No."

So the night at the karaoke bar continued. Everyone was having a grand old time. I avoided going up there at all saying I had a sore throat.

"It's my turn!"

_So she gets to sing. Maybe I can get a look at her._

My vision began to blur. Before I realized it I was standing up front with Sarah. All the lights were off save for the ones up front where I was standing. I couldn't see anyone who was in front of me.

"Fonzie has something special for all of you before you head out."

"You're friggin evil Sarah. Do I have to?"

"You should have thought of that before you made a bet you knew you would lose. Oh and don't forget the dance."

"Remind me to never get drunk with you again."

I faced the group and took a deep breath as the music began to play.

_Here goes nothing. _

_I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world,_

_so make sure you know by heart how to treat me..._

_Got it?_

I felt my face begin to heat up as I continued to sing the song.

_Number one,_

_You must notice how my hairstyle's different every day._

_Number two,_

_make sure you look closely at my shoes._

_Ok?_

As much as it pained me to admit it, I was having some semblance of fun singing this absurd song in front of my friends. Once I got past the humiliation I was feeling of course. So I continued the singing, dancing, and the general making a complete fool of myself. I hit the last note and was greeted by a cacophony of catcalls, wolf whistles, and laughter that I was expecting.

"With Fonzie's lovely performance done, we bid you all adieu. Hope you all had a good night."

My friends began to disperse to head to their homes or where ever they planned on going next. I stood waiting for them all to disperse. I was waiting by the door for Sarah to head out so we could walk home.

_That girl lives near us. I wonder if she's coming too._

"Fonzie, be a good brother and boyfriend and walk us home."

"Sure Sarah."

We started walking. Sarah and the girl were talking about something while I walked a bit ahead of them. Neither of them tried to include me in the conversation. Nor did I make any effort to include myself. We made it to Sarah and my house first, so she went inside and I continued my walk with this girl in an awkward silence. We made it to the front of her house and I stopped.

"Here we are."

"Fonzie?"

"Yes?"

"You never told me you could sing."

"It never came up."

"Fonzie we've been dating for four years now, I would hope you would tell me something like that. If you won't tell me the little things, how do I know you'll tell me about something important?"

"The obvious answer is I won't."

"Fonzie..."

_Way to be a douche. _

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just used to being self-reliant. I want to be more open with you. Actually, I promise I will be. Just, give me a bit of time. I probably don't say this enough, but you mean the world to me. So please just be patient and bear with me. I promise I'll tell you whatever you want to know tomorrow. I give you my word."

"Look at me and say that Alfonso."

_First name? Idiot. You really upset her._

I turned around only to find an empty street.

"Wrong way."

I felt something in my chest. I looked down to see a familiar rapier protruding out of my chest. I watched in horror as the blade pulled out and I crumpled to the floor. I looked up to see a familiar cloaked figure flicking my blood off their sword. As my vision began to fade. I heard the figure say;

"Pathetic."

**-o-o-**

I shot up from my bed drenched in cold sweat. My head was raging as if I had just been brained with a sledgehammer. I felt my right arm burning as if I had rammed it into a furnace. It subsided very quickly. As I tried to make sense of my surroundings, I caught a red glow at the edge of my perception. I looked over only to find my sword sitting in the corner of the room.

_Did I imagine the glow? Why was my arm burning? That headache would confirm that dream was one of my memories. I think it's safe to assume that the last part was fabricated by my mind. I doubt I could have survived getting stabbed in the chest in my world. Who is that robed figure? I feel like I know the answer, it just hovers outside of my awareness, as if taunting me._

After calming down, I looked out the window and noticed it was morning already. Getting up, I washed my face in a nearby basin, gathered my gear and exited the room. After wandering for a bit, I got my bearings and realized that this was the barracks. I walked into the main area and found it oddly empty.

_Where is everyone?_

Walking outside, I saw the Shepherd's were loading all kinds of gear into carts . The full ones were leaving the barracks and heading for what appeared to be the direction of the palace.

_Are we moving?_

Approaching Vaike who was the closest to me, I decided to ask what was going on.

"Vaike?"

"The Vaike is glad to see you up Fonzie. It isn't good for Teach's pupil to get behind on his lessons."

_I have lessons? This is news to me._

"Uh... Sorry about that, What's going on?"

"Chrom's got us moving to the palace."

"It's to be closer to Emm isn't it?"

"Emm? Teach is impressed. Already that close to ol' Chrom's big sis?"

"Not really Vaike. It's just easier to say Emm."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with Teach."

_I give up._

"You need any help?"

"The Vaike's got this Fonzie."

"Alright, I'll go see if anyone else needs help."

Unsurprisingly, none of the Shepherds needed help. Pyrrha had allocated the right amount of people for each task, which left me with nothing to do. In light of this, I decided to head to the palace and see if I could do anything to help on that end. I hitched a ride on one of the carts heading towards the palace. At the palace, they had palace staff helping with the unloading, all under the watchful gaze of Ylisse's master tactician.

"Hey Pyrrha. You guys need any help?"

"Hi Fonzie. I can't say we do, these guys got it handled. I guess we forgot to tell you we are going to make the west wing of the palace into the Shepherd's new base of operations. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, I was enjoying the peace and quiet. At least until I walked outside."

"I can see why. Actually, can do something for me? Take this piece of paper, it has your room assignment on it. Once you've found your room, go and find out how Anna is doing with the inventory. Once you report back to me, you are free to do as you wish."

"Alright. Hold on where is Anna?"

"Once you reach your room, if you're facing your door turn left until a hallway intersects the one you are on, go down it until you see a door on your left that says, Quartermaster. You can't miss it."

"Okay, I'll be back."

After a bit of wandering, I realized I forgot to ask how to get to my room. I managed to find a servant, who was nice enough to point me in the right direction. Once, I found it, I took a quick peek inside. It was a nice enough room. It had a four-poster bed, with curtains for privacy. A shelf for books and knickknacks, a dresser for my _incredibly expansive _wardrobe, and a vanity.

_A vanity, just what I needed. I'm a mess without my manscara. _

With a shrug, I walked into an adjoining room. It was a very nice bathroom with a rather large tub.

_Yllisseans must really like their baths. Come to think about it, I never really expected this world to have such an efficient plumbing system. I didn't expect plumbing at all actually. Well I can't say I'm complaining._

Having finished my exploration of my room, I went to go find our new quartermaster. It was simple enough to find since I actually had directions this time. The door was wide open so I stepped inside. The room seemed rather quiet.

_Where is Anna?_

"Anna? You in here?"

I was greeted by silence.

"I guess she's not in."

I turned around and found her standing right behind me.

"Jesus!"

I jumped back and bumped into a stack of crates. Gravity being the cruel mistress she is, brought the stack hurtling down at me. I found myself buried in crates of chainmail and plate armor. By some miracle, I wasn't unconsious or dead for that matter. My left arm felt funny though. By funny I mean it was bending in a couple directions I didn't figure it should be. Anna was trying not to laugh, and failing if I might add.

"Sorry to interrupt your good time, but a little help would be appreciated. I think I'm an arm short."

She managed to help me out of the stack and set to work on my arm.

"I should start charging you for this."

"You should respect my bubble."

"I didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat."

"Maybe you should stop being so scary looking."

With that remark, Anna gave my arm a rather unpleasant tug.

"Christ! What the hell Anna?"

"Oops. I'm Sorry."

_Sorry my foot. Perhaps for my health, I should avoid making the people who patch me up angry._

"All done. Good as new."

"Thanks. Oh and Pyrrha sent me over to see how inventory was going."

"It was done, but now, I'm going to have to look at that armor you knocked over to see if it isn't damaged."

"Have fun with that."

"Hold up mister. A little birdy told me you owed me a favor. Since you knocked over those crates, I want you to check the gear for damage."

"Fine, I got it."

"Thanks a bundle."

With that, she stood up and began to head out.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah lunch."

"Can I do this after lunch?"

"If you do it fast enough you might just make it."

With that, she was gone.

_Already this favor thing is biting me in the ass. It beats being dead though. I guess I should get to work..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the super late update. My job called me in a week early, Then I got sick for a couple of days. It's just been a nightmare. On a positive note this is the longest chapter I have written so far. The next chapter or two (haven't decided yet) will focus on Fonzie and his remaining two uncashed favors. If I may, I would like to pose a question. Which pairings would you like to see in this story? They won't be at the forefront of course, but they will have a role to play. Oh and the song Fonzie had to sing, It's World is Mine and I own nothing of it. Actually, I lost a bet with similar consequences once. I had to sing and dance to this song. If your curious to what he and I had to do look the song up on youtube and look for the Miku Hatsune concert singing that song. On that note, until next time. Thanks for reading, following, and reviewing this story!**

**-DF**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_I missed lunch..._

After I had finished dealing with that armor and chain mail, I left a note with the number of each on the crate, Making way to the dining hall in hopes of getting some grub, I got lost AGAIN. An hour later, I ran into the dining hall. It was of course empty. So here I was lamenting my gnawing hunger, when Lissa found me.

"Hi Fonzie. I didn't see you at lunch."

"Yeah, I got lost. This place is pretty big. Not to mention Anna had me finish her inventory."

" Awe... That's too bad... I know! Chrom gave me some candy. Do you want some?"

_I could kiss you right now._

"That would be great! Thanks!"

I helped myself to some chocolate and a lollypop.

_Wow, this chocolate is awesome. I need to ask Chrom where he gets this stuff._

"Hey Fonzie."

"Yes?"

"So about that favor.."

"What can I do for you Lissa?"

"Maribelle and I are going to town later. Since you've never been to Ylisstol before, you could come with us and see it all."

"So you want me to escort you two around town?"

"Yeah! So what do you say?"

"Well I did say I owed you one. It would be crass of me to say no."

"So will you please?"

_I think the puppy eyes are unnecessary. Cute, but unnecessary._

"Sounds like fun. I'll go."

"All right! See you later then."

She took off, heading back in the direction she had come from.

_I may as well get some training in before I play tourist._

With that thought, I wandered back out towards what I assumed was the front of the castle. Thankfully, it was and I found Pyrrha and the others resuming the moving process.

"Hey Pyrrha. Anna is done with the inventory."

"Thanks Fonzie, the rest of the day is yours."

"Okay. By the way you wouldn't happen to know where I could get some training in?

"The west courtyard is where we set up the training gear. If keep going down the hallway your room was on you'll run into it eventually."

"Alright. Thanks a bundle."

I made my way to the courtyard and found that the grounds were occupied. Lon'qu was hard at work eradicating all those poor innocent training dummies. The efficiency in which he moved was frightening. Without much of a thought I added him to the list of Shepherd's I don't want to piss off.

_On that thought, I think most if not all the Shepherds would be on this list. Okay new goal don't piss off any of them except Frederick. Okay, so maybe I really don't like him. The whole super paranoid thing is ridiculous at this point. How many times have I almost died fighting with them? Still, the bastard looks at me like I'm going to stab Chrom in the face repeatedly at my earliest convenience. What can I say? I can't be expected to love everyone. FOCUS. Training time not whiny time._

"Hey; Lon'qu right?"

"Correct."

"You're rather accomplished with that blade of yours."

"I have a ways to go before I am worthy of praise."

_I'm afraid of what he considers praiseworthy._

"Could I trouble you with some lessons? As you might have noticed, my sword play is not the finest."

"Very well. Let us see what you are capable of."

_I'm not going to like this am I? Wait are we going to use actual swords?_

I drew my own blade and readied myself for the the inevitable onslaught. He charged and so we began and ended. I didn't even have time to react before his blade was at my throat. I stood there still in my first stance, undoubtedly gaping like a slack-jawed idiot.

"You lack focus. Again."

_Maria Santisima..._

**-o-o-**

After two hours of getting my butt handed to me, I decided to call it a day. Some improvement should be noted; I could at least block his first strike. After that, all bets were off. Noting the time, I decided to clean up.

_After all, a stinky Fonzie is an unhappy Fonzie._

As soon as I had finished getting dressed, a rather insistent knock was heard from my door.

_Wonder who that is?_.

"Hello Li- Maribelle."

"Good day Alfonso. Lissa told me that she is unable to come, and that we should go on without her."

"Okay, that's fine."

_I suspect Lissa set us up..._

As we began to head towards Ylisstol, my suspicions were confirmed when I noticed a flash of yellow at the corner of my vision. Stealing a quick glance, I noticed her peaking around a corner. Her escort was at a distance looking more uninterested than what I thought possible.

_Poor Lon'qu, stuck following us on this admittedly rather clever setup. I wish Lissa wouldn't play matchmaker though. I think I can handle myself around women. Not to mention, Maribelle is pretty, but I don't think she's my type._

So my tour slash escort began. I learned all kinds of things about the city. Maribelle was surprisingly familiar with the city.

_I expected her to only hang out in the ritzier looking part of town._

I stayed silent for the most part, only asking the occasional question throughout my grand tour of Ylisstol. It was an enjoyable experience to see Ylisse's capitol city. The city took after the castle in it's design. It was a simple city, but a very well done city.

_THIS CITY IS TOO PERFECT! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE! Okay, disbelief aside, I wish I could meet the architect behind this whole city. Whoever it is they're probably dead though. This city isn't exactly new. Well maintained but not new. _

"I suppose we can stop here for a bit of food. The place is quaint, but serves some of the finest food in this district."

If she hadn't pointed it out, I would have missed it entirely. It had a simple sign that declared generically, "Cafe Ylisstol."

"Okay, lead the way."

She led the way as we walked into the small cafe. It was quiet, with only a few other patrons in the restaurant. We were greeted by an almost unnervingly perky waitress.

"Good Afternoon! Welcome to Cafe Ylisstol! How many will be dining with us today?"

"Only two. Would you be a dear and get some tea?"

"Of course ma'am! As soon as I seat you, I'll get right to it. Would the gentleman like something as well?"

"I guess I'll have some tea as well."

"Of course! It'll be out in a jiffy!

_Is it natural for people to be this perky? I'm a little wigged out._

We were seated, and she left to prepare the tea, leaving us with menus. I took the chair facing the door, so that I could catch our little matchmaker as she came in. When she did come in and we locked eyes, she smiled sheepishly while dragging Lon'qu to a nearby table. Far enough to not be easily noticed, but still close enough to eavesdrop.

_Poor bastard. Admittedly,I prefer Lissa x Frederick. Okay, even if I don't like Freddy Bear, that doesn't mean I can't ship him. Dammit Fonzie! Stop shipping! Control your inner fan boy! Take deep breaths, breathe in, and breathe out, breathe i-_

"Is something amusing? You have been staring over my shoulder grinning like a fool for a while."

"No... I was just remembering a small something from my childhood."

"It must have been quite the memory to give you that foolish expression."

"Something like that."

"If I may impose with a personal question?"

"Sure."

"You come off as a very sociable fellow, but other than your place of birth and a brush over your previous activities, no one knows much of anything about you."

"That wasn't exactly a question."

"It was a preface to it. Those rings you bear around your neck; Is their a tale behind them? You have never parted from them since you first arrive here.

"Quite the question."

"If I have overstepped my bounds I-"

"No, it's fine. I can't keep dodging that question forever. Pyrrha already knows a bit about it. First of all I'm a partial amnesiac. I'm missing memories from the past eight or nine years. They seem to be selectively missing and pertain to a certain someone. I'm still trying to figure out who she is exactly.

"She?"

"All of them seem to involve a specific girl."

_That's about as much as I'm willing to say._

"It seems our prince has a talent for finding mysterious amnesiacs."

"Well I'm thankful that he did."

"Are you in a relationship with this girl?"

_What?_

"Why do you ask?"

"I overheard that miscreant Vaike talking about how close you were to Lady Emmeryn"

_I am going to murder that moron. _

"Actually that lug head mis-"

"I don't approve, but I am in no place to question her. In order for you to continue associating with Her Grace, then you need to learn how to act properly. I suppose the burden falls on me as your social better to educate those of lower birth."

_Why do I even bother anymore?_

"This is a misunderstand-"

"We will begin our lesson immediately. Sit up straight and roll your shoulders back more."

"Will you listen to-"

"Tuck in your chin. It's jutting out like some vulgar miscreants."

_Hope this works._

"Lissa is behind you. She set this up with the intent getting us closer to one another."

Maribelle stopped.

"Lissa is back at the palace attending to her duties."

"Turn around before she bolts."

Reluctantly she turned around and saw Lissa trying to sneak away.

"Lissa? Did you not tell me that you had duties to attend to?"

"Hi Maribelle!... Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go do... um princess stuff. See you later!"

With that she bolted out the door.

Maribelle took off after her. Lon'qu the unwilling, but dutiful bodyguard, had already left.

_Well that gets me out of gentleman school._

"Here is your tea! Oh my, did your friend leave?"

"Yeah something came up. By the way, would you happen to have any cake?"

"Of course sir! What can I get for you?"

"A slice of whatever you recommend. Also if I may be so bold this place is empty now and it would be a shame to waste that second cup of tea. Surely, you could spare a sliver of your time and get yourself a slice and join me for a bit? My treat."

_I'd rather not sit here by myself in this now conveniently empty restaurant._

"That would be improper of me sir, I am still working."

"Surely you could make an exception just this once. I would be eternally grateful to have spent if only a moment with a woman of your charms. Please?"

With that statement, I unleashed my ultimate weapon. I have spent years honing this pinnacle of persuasion. My indomitable and irresistible puppy dog eyes.

_This is overkill, but I never liked eating alone, it's just awkward to sit there and stare at your food or at people._

"I... I think I can find a bit of time sir!"

_So continues my undefeated streak._

"Wonderful! Truly I am grateful for your kindness."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the massive delay and shorter than usual chapter. I rewrote this whole thing so many times. I started over about seven or eight times because I didn't like what I was writing. I finally got something that I can happily post. With this done, that leaves one more favor left to be cashed in. I will probably just tie it in with the story as it progresses instead of giving it a chapter. On that note thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh and if you don't want to post a review on the story, feel free to send me a PM. Until next time!**

**-DF**


End file.
